Mega Cat
by Mega DMX
Summary: In the year 20XX, Dr. Nicole Watterson created 6 powerful robots that will help the world. However, Dr. Simian wants the robots for her own purpose, she reprogram them and used them to conquered the world. When the city is under attack Gumball, Nicole's son, offers to go and fight Dr. Simian and the robot masters as' "Mega Cat."
1. Chapter 1: Preparation

_Hello everybody I'm MegaD and this is my first fanfiction I ever done. I my have some errors in the story but I would like to be supported if I made a mistake or wanted to contuined the story. In this story I'm going to combine amazing world of gumball and Mega Man together to make Mega Cat my one-shot story anyway enjoy and let me hear your thoughts._

Disclamer: Mega Man belongs to CAPCOM CO. LTD.

The Amazing World of gumball belongs to Ben Bocquelet

**The Year is 20X4**

**The future is near. The World that we used to lived in is now more advanced and high tech. Earth used to be plagued with greed, crime, corruption and hatred until scientist create industrial robots to protect us from harm. Today , Dr. Nicole Watterson has some great news with her son and helper named Gumball she will show everyone the next generation.**

_Chapter 1: __**Preparation**_

**At the Elmore Park**

Backstage at the press conference, A blue cat named Nicole watterson nervously paces back and forth while working on her speech to unveil her greatest project. ''Good afternoon everyone, ''.. A new age for the better mankind and to advances robotics.'' Oh dear I'm no good at speaking at public. Suddenly three figures walked by, one man, one boy and one girl, one was 33 years old, the second is 7 years old and the last one is 13 years old. The man is a fat pink rabbit named Richard who helps his wife around the lab. The girl is also a pink rabbit named Anais who assist her mother. The boy is a blue cat named Gumball also assist his mother in the lab.

''Are you feeling alright dear.'' He asked

''No I'm not alright, I'm so nervous I don't think I could go up there and make a speech.'' She respond

''Don't be afraid, We know you could it, once you make a speech these robots will change the city forever .'' said Richard comfort her

''Yeah will be right beside you and cheer on.'' said Gumball cheering her up

''Your right thanks for your support''

''_**Ahem''**_

Just then, a voice they heard was a another scientist named Dr. Lucy Simian who is an eldelry baboon that work alongside with Nicole. The eyes of a baboon meets with the eyes of a cat. ''Ah! Lucy, you came!'' said Nicole

''Of course I show up,'' Respond to her. ''Why would I miss the grand unveiling of the robot masters.''

''Hello Dr. Simian, how are you okay? Anais asked

''Fine, just fine Anais.'' Dr. Simian respond with a suprised look on her face, She walked over to Dr. Watterson and whispered on her hear. ''Not to be rude but why did you bring them here?"

''I need them to help me prepare for my speech.'' Dr. Watterson responded.

''What about the other robots?" asked Dr. Simian

''Didn't bring them."

''Why?"

''Cause I what my family to be here and supported me that's why."

''Sorry, I just didn't expect them to-'' Dr. Simian was then cut off by a woman speaking from the intercom.

''The Watterson Labs press conference will begin in Five minutes.''

''Well I'm up!, wish me luck guys!" Dr. Watterson said as she ran to the stand.

''Break a leg Mom!" Gumball exclaimed to his creator. Dr. Simian then crossed her arms and began to mumble her thoughts."Yeah, for my sake I hope you do.'':)


	2. Chapter 2: New Generation

_**Chapter 2: Next Generation**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for founder and owner of Watterson labss, Dr. Nicole Watterson!" As she walked out on the stage everybody greeted her and roaring applause . "Thank you! Thank you!" Dr. Watterson replied as the audience came to a silence, "Good afternoon everybody, today I plan to push the limits that past generation have set for us, and move further down the path of human ingenuity, and the next stop for the better future for all of us. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you: DWN Robot Masters!"

Just then the curtain behind Dr. Watterson rose to reveal 6 colorful robots. The audience clapped and cheered in applause. "DWN stands for for Doctor Watterson Number and each machine have given serial number, I've also given them each a special I.C. chip giving them each individual personalities. The core of their programing is to help you in the everyday line of work and accomplish tasks that are far too difficult for us being alone."

The Doctor then walked over to the farthest one on the left. A living peanut with antlers built around her head . "Take DWN-003 for example or Penny as I call her, she is built as a security robot to guard the school ground. Penny has the unique ability to use a combination of synthethic holographic light technology, Her antlers can be used for scanning students for any electronic or weapons and they can be also used as weapon when she set in combat mode, Her shell is an armor to protect herself and others when there in a crossfire.

The doctor then continued down to the next robot in line. The next was a large robot who is design to look like a Sauropod. "DWN-004 or Molly can lift up 5 tons with her hand, this possible due to an hyper telekinectic magnets hidden inside her hands. These magnets allow any objects or materials to stick even though it has a very small magnetic field. Molly demostrated, she lift up two boulders with them and stayed on Molly's hand as her arm swung in all directions. When the demonstration wass over, Molly's arm decativated an the boulder hit the ground. The audience gave another applause for the demonstration. "Molly is built for construction and quarry work, mainly in the jobs that are too large or dangerous for us."

She then continued down the line to a robot that resemble a like paper bear. "DWN-005 or Teri is built for Medical research. Her intelligence can detect any diseases, virus, and germs. Her paper body can protect her self from getting computer virus, her body is made out of the same paper material."

Next in line a short robot with one big eye, with a black and white color on his intire body, two claws and speaks in a monotune. "DWN-006 or Bobert is bult to patrol the streets of Elmore, if crime starts again Bobert will take care of it in a second, He is built with guns, net-laucher, hacking the enemies computer system and a defense mode. If Bobert face with the entire army he transform into a much larger from by triggering his "defense mode."

Next Nicole introduced a robot who his design to be a half sunflower and a half bee. "DWN-007 or Damien, is built to supervise at a flower theme park. His job to pollinate the flowers from around the world, he also communicate with robot bees by singing.

The next robot at the end of the line is a white floating robot, with black eyes and design to look like a robot. "DWN-008 or Carrie was builted for wartime combat purposes. She balances offensive s and defensive strengths. Her teleportation can reach great distance and turn invisible when create an stealth attack on the enemy.

The doctor then walked back at the center of the stage to finish her speech. "The Robot Masters will be in market next year, for more questions go on my website (_**Author Note: it's not a real website)**_. Thank you for joining me at the press conference and enjoy the rest of your day. The audience clapped and cheered when Dr. Watterson exit the stage.

_**Disclamer: Mega Man owned by CAPCOM**_

_**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**_

_** Damien Goldbrooke owned by Jonathanelrod**_


	3. Chapter 3: Let The Games Begin!

_**Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin!**_

After exiting the stage Richard, Gumball, and Anais ran up to Nicole and gave her a big hug for her successfull presentation. "See? I told you can do it dear! said Richard Happily, "I guess you're , I need to relax and calm myself down when come like this." 

When everybody let go of her, Nicole wants to finished up there converastion with Lucy, but she was gone.

"Lucy, where did she go?" she asked

"I don't know she was here when you're making a speech." Gumball answered

"Oh well, she went one I guess. Come on lets go home and celebrated."The gang cheered left into a private jet.

**That Evening, Watterson Labs. Home of Wattersons**

After celebrating, the family cleaned up the mess and getting ready to go to bed.

"Good night, kids!"

"Good night, Mom!" They replied

At around 12:34 A.M. Dr. Simian sneek in at the watterson residence searching for robot masters that Nicole built. When she found them at hanger, she started to reprogramed them while talking to herself.

"How dare she taking all credits." she said angerly

"I helped too, I planted a cloaking device inside Carrie, I added weapons inside Bobert and I'm the one who design Molly to look like a Sauropod." She said in rage

"Well no more, once I finished reprogram the robot masters, I will proved to the world that "I Dr. Lucy Simian is smarter than Dr. Watterson and will reimage the world with my most powerful robots."

"Done." As she finished reprogramed them the robot masters eyes turn red.

"We obey you Dr. Simian." They said

"Good, let the games begin, MWAHAHAHAHAHA." As she laughed they sneek out the Watterson Labs without making noise.

**The Bright New Morning**

Nicole is still sleeping until Anais rush in and woke her up with terrible news.

"Mom wake up! The Robot Masters are _Gone!"_

_'SNRK' _WHAT!

Nicole and Anais ran into the hanger and the robot masters are gone.

"What happened to the Robot Masters!" Nicole asked Anais

"I don't know." Anais answered

Gumball and Richard rush in and tell her more bad news

"Mom, Mom!"

"Honey, you need to see the morning news right now!"

The ran into the living and watch the news.

"Oh, no."

..."LI with Channel 1 news. We contuine our coverage of sudden robot attack downtown. As you can see, the robots are causing massive damage and possess powers unlike anything we've ever seen. What's worse is the police can't subdue them. They were quickly out match by them along with the national government. So far, no one has claimed*ZTT*- ibility, Nor*VVT*Demands***KSSSH!*** The newcaster was cut from a familar person.

"NUAHAHA, Good Morning people of Elmore!"

"Simian!" Nicole shouted

"I would like your attention, please!"

"The name's Simian! The one and only - the brilliant scientist, Dr. Simian!"

"It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world!

"Ahem! Anyway to begin I demanded a complete and immmediate surrender from the world's leaders, and to be recognized as the greatest genius in the history of Mankind. Otherwise, This morning my robot will unleashed terror on all of you! Ha Ha Ha Ha! Gumball turn of the T.V. please, Gumball turn of the T.V.

"Dear." Richard her wife if she's okay

"We built the robot masters to set the new standard. There is literally _**NOTHING **_that can stand up to them!"

As Nicole cried under her husband arm, Gumball decided he wanted do something to stop Simian and save the other robots.

"Mom, please! Change me into a fighting robot!" Gumball said heroicly

"Wh-what?! said Nicole shockinly

"Please! I really want to help everyone! You built us just like you built the robot masters. So you can me able to stop them."

"Gumball." Said Anais who's being worried

"Honey." Richard asked Nicole if this is a good idea

"Hmmm..."

"Alright... I understand. I don't like or approved this, but sometimes, such things must be done."

"I must make the necessary preparations."

Richard, Anais, could you please assist me?"

In her work station, The Watterson began rebuilding Gumball making him stronger, faster and better than his oldself. Three hours later, they were finished.

"I've adapted your arm cannon so you can acquire your oppenent's abilities. They will then become your own and you will be free to use them!" She explained

"Well, mom, here I go!" Before Gumball could leave Dr. Watterson forgot to tell him something.

"Wait Gumball... No... rather... Mega Cat! Yes, that's it! From this moment on, you shall be Mega Cat!

"Sweet, okay Simian Let the games Begin!"

Disclamer: The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Ben Ben Bocquelet

Mega Man owned by CAPCOM


	4. Chapter 4: Hunt The Robot Masters

_**Chapter 4: Hunt the Robot Masters**_

"I've located one of the robot masters, Teri, she's at the hospital." Nicole said

"Okay I'm on it." Mega Cat replied

Dr. Watterson teleported Mega Cat to the hospital.

**Outside the hospital**

Mega Cat arrived at the hospital

_"Okay Gumball, Teri is on top the roof but be careful Simian's robots armed and dangerous and ready to shoot anyone who tresspass_." Nicole warn

"Gotcha." Mega Cat repilied

Mega Cat rush into to the hospital and shoot down the doors, inside, Mega Cat saw doc bots throwing syringe at him. He quickly dodged them and shoot the doc bots. Mega Cat ran up the stairs shooting the enemies that are in his way. As soon he reach to the top Mega Cat contact Dr. Watterson.

"Mom, I made it to the top."

"_Okay good, Remember Teri may be the quiet type but she's dangerous_."

"Okay, thanks."

Mega Cat open the door and see Teri waited for him.

"Ah, Gumball is it, according to my clipboard it said you have an appointment, looks like you need check up." Teri said whlie reading her clipboard

"Teri I'm fine, the only person who needs a check up is you."

"Why would I need a checkup? I'm a doctor, now sit tight while I'll give you a shot."

Teri throughs needles at Mega Cat but quickly dodge them. "Don't be a baby, it only hurts for a second." Said Teri while throughing more needles.

_"Gumball you have To-!"_

"I know! I know!

_**BLAMMM!**_

With that, Teri was down with one shot.

"I'm sorry."

"_All Right, now that she's down, you need to interfacewith her. A simple touch will do._

"Okay..."

_**"**__Very good, your variable tool system will now activate, allowing your copy chip to replicate her __**Jab throw**__."_

"So I can throw shots like her now?"

_"You can, but you'll have to shut off your Mega Buster. I'm a afriaid you can only support one weapon at a time."_

_"I know it feels wrong to hurt your friends, but I promise I will repaired them and reprogrammed once it's over."_

"Okay."

_"Are you ready to move to the next area?"_

"Yeah."

With that Mega Cat teleported to a next area.

**The School**

_"Each robot master has a unique command signal. They were supposed to use to direct other Robots. I've tracked Penny's signal to this School."_

"At least it make sense."

"It's quiet, too quiet."

Suddenly the silence was broken when he heard foot players charging right at him. Mega Cat mangae to dodge players and ran forword before the players turn and chase after him. He ran inside the gym lockers and and inside one of the locker. Three minutes later they were gone, he go out of locker and enter the gym, but as soon he got inside the gym he Penny eating for him.

"Hey Gumball." She said kindly

"Hey Penny, look I don't want to hurt you, so please stand down." Said Mega Cat

"I'm sorry, but I have my orders to destory you, so please do not take it personly."

Penny shot her heat seeking antlers at Mega Cat which cause him to crash into a bench

"Sorry about that." Penny yelled

"And I'm sorry I'm about to do this." Mega Cat got up and shot penny but it got reflected by her armor.

"That tickles."

"My turn!" Said Penny when shoots more missles out of her antlers while Mega Cat doge them.

"_Oh-Man-Oh-man think if I used mega buster it will bounce right of her_." Said Mega Cat in his head.

_"My only object is my Jab throw, lets hope it works."_

Mega Cat equipped the jab throw and throw it at Penny causing her armor to crack

"My Shell!" She yelled

"It worked, now it's time to used my Mega Buster."

Mega Cat shot Penny causing her shell to break making her fall down. When Mega Cat got over to Penny and copy her powers his mother called.

_"Gumball, are you alright?!_

"Yes I'm fine. I'm coping Penny's _**Homing Antlers **_now.

_"Very good. I've tracked Carrie to-_

"That's fine. Let's go."

_"Are you sure? Do you need to recharge first, or...?_

"No thanks. Let's get this over with."

With that Mega Cat teleported to a next area

**At the Elmore cementary**

_"Be carefull Gumball, this place are full robot ghosts so don't be-"_

"I'm sorry, mom, but "Gumball" is a lab assistant."

"I'm Mega Cat, I blow up other robots and I dought those robot ghosts won't scare me that easily."Said Mega Cat

Mega Cat ran through the cementary and shoots the little ghost robot, and flying skulls

"Man, this place gives me the creeps."

"**AHH!**

"What was that?! Said Mega Cat suprisingly. Mega Cat turn his head to the left and saw a pink figure standing on the side of the tree shooting Mega Cat

**Back at Wattersons Labs**

"Lexy?! Said Nicole shockly

"Can it be?

"_You know this robot?_

_"Should I fight it, what should I do?_

"It..It's only a Sniper Kat. (How did Lucy get ahold of one?) This one is Dangerous! Try to get past it!

_"Okay."_

"I'm picking up Carrie's location near a house to the south. You're almost there.

"Mom."

"Yes dear."

"You thought you recognized that robot. Who is "Lexy"...? Asked Anais

"She... that's not important now Anais. Let us focus on helping your brother." Nicole answered

**Back at the Cementary**

Mega Cat made it to the south of the cementary but don't see Carrie

"Mom, I'm here but I don't see her."

_"She's hear, she must be using her cloaking devices."_

"But, how am I supposed to find- _**AHH!**_

Suddenly he was attack from behind by Carrie using her stealth

"Your not supposed to find me, I'm supposed to find you." Carrie said

Mega Cat got up and getting ready to fight

"You know Gumball I'm impressed, it takes a lot of guts to come all this way here. Aren't you afraid? Carrie questioned him

"No, I not afraid, but you should be."

"_hmph_, trying act scary huh, I show you _**fear. **_Carrie said before turn in invisible

"Hey where did you go!"

"HA HA HA HA!"

Mega Cat search the area but sign of her unit he got hit on the head again. She hit him again and then teleported to the next room, Mega Cat followed her but teleported back just to mess with him.

"I'm going to be hear all night, I need to finish this quick."

"Carrie can teleported real fast. lets see my homing antlers can do some damage."

Mega Cat locked oh her and fired, she teleported away but the missles followed her and hits her.

"What, how is that possible?" Carrie asked nerviously

"Lets just said your tricks won't hurt me this time." He said

He fired again, Carrie teleported away but got hit by them causing her to fall down.

"Looks like I scared you real good."

"Mom, I've got the data for the _**Ghost Camouflage**_

_"Very good, Mega Cat, well done."_

"And dad, Anais...?

"Thank you guy, you really helped me focus."

_"No problem son"_

_"Were a family, we helped each other."_

"Three more Robot Masters to, and then it's on to take down Dr. Simian!"

**ELSWHERE**

Simian have been watching Mega Cat on the moniter from the start.

"Hmph, my brilliant conquest seems to have hit a snag."

"Sniper cats retrieve Carrie and the others and bring them here immediately!"

"Yes sir."

"If you want to stop me Mega Cat, then go ahead and try. If you can make it to my fortress, I'll give you the honor of being destroyed by me Personally! HA HA HA HA!" 


	5. Chapter 5: Hunt The Robot Masters Part 2

_**Chapter 5: Hunt The Robot Masters Part 2**_

**At the Science Museum...**

"Don't worry mistress. I've calculated this plan to be 96% perfect." Bobert said in a monotune

"_For your sake Bobert, You'd better be right." _Said Mr. Simian

"I'm always right, I gave myself access to all technology in the museum."

"With this access, I can used the machines to destroy Mega Cat."

_"Wait, that's not what I told you to do!"_

**Meanwhile...**

Mega Cat is being chased by Bobert's soldiers, he finished them of quickly and ran to the next room. At the next room, Mega Cat got struck by lighting, he got up and look around to find where that lighting come from and found it. The machine struck another lighting at him but he dodged it and destroy the machine. Mega Cat reach to the stadium and found Bobert.

"Hello Mega Cat, are you for your destruction."

"Umm... no."

"Well, too bad!"

"Bobert fire his laser out of his eye and hit Mega Cat, Mega Cat got up and fired his mega buster. Bobert dodged the laser and fired again while flying around. Mega Cat used his Homing Antlers to lock on him, he fired and got Bobert.

"It's over Bobert."

"Wait, before you take my powers, can I say one last thing."

"Sure, what is it,

"**Activate defensive mode!"**

Bobert transform into a bigger robot and starting shooting at Mega Cat. Mega Cat left the area and hide behind wall.

"Going up to Bobert is Suicide, Better used the Ghost Camouflage." Mega Cat used the ghost weapon and turn himself invisible. He ruch in back to the area were Bobert is. Bobert used his scanner to find him but he wasn't there.

"Strange, I have Mega Cat signal while ago, where did he go?"

Mega Cat sneek up to Bobert and attack him from behind, causing him to fall.

"How is this possible?"

"I used the Ghost Camouflage to sneek up on you, you should get your scanner fix buddy."

"Mom, I've took down Bobert and equipped with the _**Robot Laser.**_

"_Good, I'm sending you to the next Location."_

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Elsewhere...**

"Blast that Bobert, I'd better put recovery robots on stand-by for the other two robot masters.

"At this rate, Nicole's little Robot is going to be bigger problem than I expected!"

**Flower Theme Park**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

As soon Mega Cat arrived at the flower theme park, He saw swarm of Hornet flying around the park.

"What happened here?"

"_This is Damien's doing. He took over the park and used this area as his own property, be careful."_

"Don't worry mom, this won't take long."

Mega Cat run through the park shooting robot hornets, giant flowers and avoided the spike floors. Mega Cat arrived at Damien's position who also waiting for him.

"Yo what's up Gumball, Don't you love this place, it's so peace and quiet."

"Yeah it is, look Damien I need you come with me so Dr. Watterson can reprogram you."

"Okay, but you have to fight me first."

"Fine, remember I wont go easy."

Mega Cat fired on Damian but was protected by his barrier.

"You can't shoot me that easily, my Hornet Barrier can protect me. Damian walked up to Mega Cat and said. Not only they protect me, I can used them to shoot at you." Damian release his hornet's to swarm on Mega Cat. Mega Cat shoot's all the hornet's and equipped the Robot Laser.

"Let's see how my Robot Laser can handle your pest."

Mega Cat fired his Robot Laser on Damian causing him to fall."

"AHHH! It burns!" Damian screamed in pain

"I'm sorry I did that, but I promise Dr. Watterson will repaired you.

"Mom, I've got the _**The Hornet Barrier**_

"_Good job, I've located the last robot master, she's at the quarry_."

"Okay."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**The Quarry...**

"_Are you ready Gumball?"_

"I'm ready for anything."

Mega Cat ran through the quarry shoot up some miner drones, avoiding falling platforms and shooting Sniper Cats unit he reach underground. Deep underground Mega Cat spotted Molly.

"So... you think you stop the most strongest robot in the city. HA! I like to see you try." Molly said

"Okay Molly, bring it. I'll show you who's the strongest."

"Okay, your funeral. Molly jumped up and crashed down causing Mega Cat to fall

"You like that, well here. Here's a present for you. Molly throw a boulder at him but he dodged them, Molly created another earthquake when jump from the air and on to the ground causing Causing Mega Cat to be parayled.

"Time to used the Hornet Barrier." He equipped the hornet barrier and realeased them on Molly making them swarm around them.

"AHHHH! Get them of me!"

Mega Cat command his hornets to attack her. The hornets stab her multiple time's until she fell down."

"Ouch."She said in pain

Mega Cat walked up to her and copy her _**Dino Arms**_.

"Mom, that's all the robot's."

"_Okay, ready to come home_."

"Yeah."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Back at the Watterson's Lab...**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"You did it son. Said Richard happly. You took down the robot masters."

"I sure did, now all it's left is to find Dr. Simian and bring her in for justice."

"I've located Simian, she's at the old abandoned factory. But she fortified the Entire factory into some kind of fortress. It will be dangerous."

"Oh, yeah. I can see how walking would be a problem."

"Be careful, big bro."

"I will Anais. I promise."

"We'll be be Monitoring you from Here. Good Luck Gumball.

"Thanks guys, alright beam me up."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Simian's Fortress... **

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"Well... here I am."

Mega Cat look at the fortress and see two robot guards guarding the entrance.

"Okay Simain, time to end this game once and for all."

**Inside The Simian's Fortress**

Mega Cat shoot both the guards and enter the fortress. Meanwhile, Simian is not plessed that what she saw.

"I see how it is, Nicole. I take what's rightfully mine, and you make son into a super fighting robot."

"And then you flaunt him around like he's something special and unique!"

"Well, that's fine. Send your little Gummy-puss for me."

"Well be waiting for him. HA HA HA HA!" As Simian contiuned laughing the robot masters came out of the shadows and getting ready for the end of Mega Cat.


	6. Chapter 6: Mega Cat vs Dr Simian

_AUTHOR: One more chapter to go. I just want to say thank you for reading my first story and thank you Lexboss for putting her OC in my story. So enjoy the last chapter while I work on another story._

_**Chapter 6: Mega Cat VS Dr. Simian**_

**Simian's Fortress...**

Mega Cat made it inside the fortress and saw how gloomy this place is.

"Wow, this place look werid. Then again, What was I expecting... Watterson Labs.

Then suddenly the door that Mega Cat got in closed by itself.

_**SLAM!**_

"Hey."

Then he got hit by some grayish blob that were flying around him.

"OW! What's going on?!"

"Oh... hello ugly."

The grayish blob turn into a gigantic creature with a cannibalistic appetite.

"HUNGER! Feed!"

"Sorry paste face but I'm of the menu."

The creature charge right at him and trying to catch him. Mega Cat dodged the charge and shoots the creature causing it to fall apart.

"Well that was easy."

As soon he's about to leave the creature resurrect from the floor and attack him.

"AHH! What the..."

"Wait a minute, of course its made out gross item's so I'll used the robot laser."

He used the robot laser on the monster causing that to burn alive. "AHHH." Said Monster screaming while he's melting. After that, Mega Cat spotted a teleport chamber.

"I bet I can get to the center of this place without having to...

Mega Cat teleported to the next area of the fortress, but unfortunately it was a trap set by the Robot Master.

"Oh."

Mega Cat escape out of the chamber and try to escape but was blocked by Molly.

"There's no escape this time! We will have a proper battle!" Said Damien

"You made a mockery out of all of us, kid, and I, for one, will not tolerate that."

"I can tear you all apart... but I won't do it."

"What?"

"Dr. Watterson built you to help people and do the jobs that others couldn't do safely."

"She built me to help her build and repair you."

"You're helping Dr. Watteron take over the world. Me fighting you like this... this isn't what we were meant to do. What Dr. Simian is using you for is wrong and it's wasting your true potential." Said Mega Cat with a sad face

"Come back to Watterson Lab's with me. Dr. Watterson can fix your programming and you can start doing some good."

"Dr. Watterson would really... take us back...?" Said Penny

"Of course, I mean look at me! I wasn't programmed to fight. I'm fighting because I'm programmed to help."

"Let Dr. Watterson reprogram you, and you can help me stop Dr. Simian." Said Mega Cat

"I think Gumball is right." Let's stop the fighting and work together. Said Penny who is trying to confince the others to join together.

"What! No way! after what he did to us, I rather be destroy then to work with him." Said Carrie

"Why you have to be so negative? Gumball is trying to save us." Penny said to Carrie

"Wait, guys...

"Sorry, kid, But I see my jobs through to the end. Before Damien sent one of his hornet to attack Mega Cat, Bobert stop him.

"NO! He is right! I scan him and he's telling the truth!"

"Get of me Bobert!"

"NO! STOP!

"I don't care about programming or orders! You robbed me of my Dignity, and I'll... Teri was cut by Molly

"Save it, Pansy! I'm going to crush you with my bare hands." Moly said to Teri

"While the Robot Masters fight each other, Mega Cat sneak into a ladder before saying. Well... If you're fighting each other, I guess it means I don't have to figtht you guys." Mega Cat climbed up the ladder until he reach the top floor.

"What in the world is this room for...?

" _MWAHAHA, You've fallen for my final Trap!_

_"_Doctor Simian, what's going on?"

Suddenly Mega Cat was trapped in another chamber and it started to copying his data.

_"Nicole think's he's so smart with her variable tool system and her fancy schmancy copy chip, does he?"_

_"If you're so special, Mega Cat, How can I copy __**you **__so easily?"_

Mega Cat turn his head to the left and saw himself in another chamber

"No way."

"Um... Hey? you're a copy of me, So that means you're nice, right?" Mega Cat said to his copy. Copy Cat smirked at him and strated shooting at him. "I guess not!" Mega Cat shoots the copy cat but hits his laser.

"So, you can match my Mega Buster, but can you match this." Mega Cat used the Homing Antlers, Ghost Camouflage, Hornet Barrier, Jab Throw, Robot Laser and Dino Arms on the Copy Cat. but the copy cat copy all his weapon and repeated what Mega Cat is doing.

"This is hopeless, How am I supposed to-

_**KABOOM!**_

When Mega Cat opened his eyes he saw the Robot Masters crash threw the wall.

"There he is! Dr. Simian commands us to destroy Mega Cat." Said Damien to his team

The Robot Masters surrounded Mega Cat. "**ATTACK!"** Damian commanded, They destroyed Mega Cat, only to be revealed to be a copy of him.

"Um...?

"It's just like you said kid, you were programmed to help people. So here you are fighting." Damien said to Mega Cat

"We were ordered to destory Mega Cat. So mission accomplished.

"I understand. Thanks, guys. Do you want to come with me the rest of the way?"

"Can't, our programming prevents us from opposing Dr. Simian." Carrie said to Mega Cat

"And between this attack and our little "_Argument." _We're out of Ammunition." Teri said to Mega Cat

"That's okay, I'll go stop Dr. Simian now, and then Dr. Watterson will fix all of you."

Then they feel a rumble and saw Simian's machine crashed threw the wall.

"_**RRARGH! **__TRAITORS! I reprogrammedt you guys o to rule the world with me and destroy Mega Cat, but you guys decided to betray me, well I guest i to destroy Mega Cat and the Robot Masters!"_

_"_Get out of here! I'll handle him!"

The Robot Masters escaped Simian's Fortress while Mega Cat stay and fight Simian's machine. "Time to die!" Simian fired her laser at him but he quickly dodge it and ran to find cover.

_"Handle" Me?! You can't "Handle" Me!_

_"You're a helper robot Gumball! You have tools for competent people!_

_"Your not a hero! You're a janitor! A lackey!_

_"I could've stolen you with the Robot Masters, but I didn't and do know why? You weren't worth the effort! _

_"So why don't you stop hiding so I can kill you and save you from your humiliation...?"_

"I'm not being humilated Dr. Simian." Said Mega Cat while throwing his Jab Throw

"I have a creator who loves me and supported me!"

"I have a sister and a father who also loves me."

"You stole Dr. Watterson's robots to get attention. Even though you reprogrammed them, you couldn't stop a "lackey like me.

"So which one of us is going be humilated Dr. Simian? Mega Cat got out of cover, charge his Mega Buster 100% and fired on Simian caused the machine to explode. "NOOOOOO!" Simian's machine crash on the ground but she ejected out before it expolded again.

"Your coming with me Simian."Mega Cat was about to grab him but something wrong he can't touch him.

"What the..."

"That's right Mega Cat, I'm just a hologram, the real Dr. Simian was never here in the first place but don't worry we meet again and when we do I'll destroy and your family. HA HA HA HA! The hologram disappeared leaving Mega Cat with anger. "DARN IT!" He smash his hand on floor and left the fortress. When Mega Cat exited out of the fortress the Robot Masters ran up to him and gave him a hug including Carrie, even though she doesn't like hugs.

"So you got him." Asked Penny

"No, she was never from the begining." He answered to Penny

"Don't worry kid, we'll get him next." Damian said to Gumball cheering him up

"Yeah, ready to go home guys."

"Heck yeah." They said

"Mom, I have the six robot masters with me, time to take us back home.

_"Good work I'm very proud you son, oh... when you get here I've got a suprised for you."_

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

_**Stay tuned for the Epilogue**_


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

_**Chapter 7: Epilogue**_

**Watterson's Labs**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"Mom, Gumball and the robot master are back!" Anais called her mother

Nicole and Richard rush in the laboratory and both of them gave Gumball a big hug including Anais.

"Oh my gummypuss, I'm so glad your alright!"

"Gummypuss?" Damien snickerd

"Mom!"

"Sorry."

"So Gumball what happen back there, did you stop Simian?" Anais asked Gumball

"I'm sorry, she's never there. I've failed."

"No you didn't, I'm supposed to know that Simian wasn't there. So don't blame yourself we'll get her next time in a mean time let's celebrated on your victory." Said Nicole cheering her son up

"Yeah!" Richard and Anais said

"Okay but first, the robot master have something to say."

The Robot Masters walked up to Dr. Watterson feeling uneasy. "Dr. Watterson, were so sorry about betraying you and hurt a lot of innocent people, please reprogrammed us so we won't hurt anyone again." Said Damien

"It's not your fault, all of you were reprogrammed by Simian, all of you were forced to do her bidding. Don't worry I still forgive you all, your my robot's after all." Nicole said

"Thank You." Damian said to her

"Oh Gumball I have a suprised for you, come with me. Nicole take Gumball to the next room and show him the brand new robot. This was a prototype before I modified them and upgraded to look better. Gumball meet DWN-000 or Darwin, Darwin is your younger brother and best friend he will guild you and assist you on your mission. He's built to transform three different forms_**, The Fishjet, Fishcoil**_, and _**The Fishmarine**_." Said Nicole

"Cool, A magic fish."

Nicole switched Darwin on. "Hi, my name is Darwin what's your name. Darwin asked Gumball. My name is Gumball, I'm your big brother." Gumball answerd Darwin, "Cool I never had a brother before." Darwin said before he hug him. As they finished hugging Nicole took both of them back to the lab. As they reached back, Darwin introduce himself to the whole gang.

"Hi I'm Darwin nice to meet you guy." Darwin said to everyone. Hello I'm Richard, this is your sister Anais and that's Damien, Penny, Carrie, Bobert, Molly and Teri your friend's.

"Hi, nice to meet you guys." Said Darwin happily

"Hey Darwin, you wanted join the party." Teri asked

"Sure I love to join in." Darwin said

"Well enough talk, let get this party started right now!" Carrie said

Bobert turn on the music on himself, Damien started to rap with the beats, and the rest of them started to dance.

Outside of the Watterson's Labs, a mysterious pink cat figure watch her family having fun while she's crying in anger before she dissapeared.

**Elswhere**

Simian is contructed a new fortress while she's talking to herself.

"Grr... Curses, not only Mega Cat defeated me but took my robots as well."

"If I'm going to conquer the world I need my own Robot Masters and I know how to make them more powerful then Watterson's pathetic Robot Master's. Dr. Simian spent days building and desiging her own new robot's. Few days later, Dr. Simian was done and ready for world conquer.

"It's time to see who the real genius is Nicole... and our robot masters to the test."

"Tina Rex, Banana Joe, Anton, Jamie, Tobias, Ocho, Masami and Leslie... Rise!" Dr. Simian commanded

They were awakened and ready for her order's. "All of you serve me and if any of you started to betrayed me all will destroy all of you is that understood."

"Yes Mistress!" They said

"Good, now that I got my own Robot Master's Mega Cat and the world will fall on my knee's MWAHAHAHA.

_**Next time on Mega Cat 2**_

**Disclamer: The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Ben Ben Bocquelet**

** Damien Goldbrooke owned by Jonathanelrod**

** Mega Can owned by CAPCOM**


End file.
